Numeron Rampage
by StoryWriter88
Summary: Astral may have all the numbers but they are forever restless and some manage to escape his hold. Features new numbers and never before seen teams of duelists.
1. Chapter 1

******Hey I decided to start another story since I'm not in the mood to do any Rio stories so I'm doing another Zexal story. Here you go.**

* * *

(Astral World)

From the tallest tower of Astral World stood two figures. One had blue skin, gold armor, blonde hair, and two different coloured eyes, one beige, one teal. His name was Eliphas, the leader of the people of Astral World, and created for the simple purpose of Ranking-Up Astral World. The other being had large eyes, blue skin, and long hair. Her name was Ena, an Astral being with great knowledge on everything on Astral World making her a valuable asset for Eliphas.

Both were currently hearing a report from Astral, another Astral being, who was currently residing in the Different Dimension Airship, via overlay network link

"So you are saying that two of the Numbers just escaped?" Eliphas asked.

"That is correct. Two of the numbers have escaped to the human world. It appears that the numbers will not rest and still attempt to find humans to possess." Astral replied.

"Then you know you must find them as soon as possible." Eliphas said.

"Of course." Astral replied as he canceled the link.

"Let us hope that he finds them in time." Ena thought to herself.

(Kastle mansion, Human world)

At the Kastle mansion, where the seven former Barian Emperors lived along with Iris and Ponta, everyone was busy relaxing and doing what they wanted. Nash (Aka Reginald Kastle) was busy looking through his deck, Marin (Aka Rio Kastle) was on the phone, talking to Tori, Dumon was reading stories to Iris, Mizar was napping on the couch, Alito was doing push ups, Girag and Ponta were busy watching Scarlett Starling singing Take A Chance on T.V, and Vector (Aka Ray Shadows) was off on the internet probably looking for new ways to annoy his colleagues.

"You're the best!" Girag shouted as Vector groaned, grabbed the remote and shut the T.V off.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Girag shouted which got everyone's attention and even woke Mizar up.

"Well I'm tired of hearing your pop star sing the same song over and over again." Vector replied.

"For once, I agree with Vector. She just sings the same song over and over again. Nash said.

"Well you guys just don't have any taste for music especially that one." Ponta said pointing to Mizar.

"What was that, you miserable little vermin?!" Mizar shouted as he tried to strangle the little racoon.

"You heard me." Ponta said while sticking his tongue out at Mizar.

"Is it me or is Mizar more ticked off then ever?" Alito asked.

"Probably because he heard about the stereotype of blonde girls being giggly, rude, and stupid. I guess he fits the bill except for the giggly bit." Vector replied.

"For your information, you little twerp, I am not a girl." Mizar shouted back.

"Oh. Then why did a certain someone send you a bunch of pink dresses, high heels. make-up, and bikinis?" Vector said while smirking.

"That was you?!" Mizar shouted.

"Surprise." came his reply.

"That is it, you are so dead!" Mizar shouted as he tried to strangle him while Nash and Dumon tried to restrain him.

"Why do you keep on provoking him anyway?" Dumon asked.

"Because he so easily provoked." Vector replied.

Marin was about to help Dumon and Nash when she heard Iris whimpering next to her.

"Are you okay?" Marin asked Iris as she comforted her. To Marin, Iris was the closest thing she had to a sister and if she had to live in a house full of boys and a racoon without her she would have either gone mad or gone to live with Tori.

"I don't like it when he gets mad." Iris whispered to her as she pointed to an angry Mizar still trying to snap Vector's neck. To Iris, Mizar was a dangerous as one of the dragons from the fairytales that Marin and Dumon read to her and she was so deathly scared of him that she couldn't even be alone in a room with him.

"Don't worry about it. Hey I'll read you another story okay?" Marin asked.

"One with a princess? Iris asked. To her Marin was like an older sister and without her she would have never been able to survive living here between Vector's crazy phases and Mizar's explosive temper.

"Those are the best ones." Marin replied as she lead Iris away to the library as the Nash and Dumon tried to pry their two colleagues apart.

"When do you think Mizar's going to stop?" Girag asked.

"Could be hours." Alito replied as he turned on the T.V to the news.

"And in other news, two more banks were robbed last night with a calling card at each one. According to police, one says 13 and the other says 31. Authorities are still…" came the news reporter.

"Wait two more banks were robbed?" Dumon asked as he and Nash finally managed to calm the raging, blonde dragon named Mizar, down.

"Yeah. Think they'll ever catch the guy/" Alito asked.

"Not sure but I am sure we could all use a little fresh air so I say we should all take a walk outside." Nash said.

"Really?" Ponta asked.

"Why not and we can stop by BARian and pick up food" Nash replied.

"I'm in." came Alito, Girag, Ponta, Vector, and Dumon's reply.

"Well I don't have a choice so I guess." Mizar said.

"Good I'll get Marin and Iris." Nash said as he went out and found the two reading a book in the library.

"Hey Marin, Iris. We're going for a walk, you two want to join us?" Nash asked

"Sure. Why not?" Marin replied.

"Okay." Iris whispered.

Nash knelt down in front of her. Iris was one of the few people people he had a soft spot for.

"If you want we can stop and get ice cream if you want." Nash said as he say Iris's face light up.

After telling the two of them to get ready, Nash walked back to the living room and found Vector trying to light Mizar's hair on fire and Mizar trying to skewer Vector with the pollaxe from the suit of armor.

"Remind me to have that thing put in your room." Nash whispered to Dumon as he stepped in to break up the fight."

"I swear those two act like children more than Iris does." Nash thought to himself.

(One break up, lecturing, and restraining later)

"Alright, Vector up front so I can keep an eye on you and Mizar in the back to make sure you two don't kill each other." Nash ordered.

"Why can't I be in the back and Mizar be up front?" Vector asked.

"Because I trust him more than you." came his reply.

"Whatever now let's go." Vector said as the other seven or eight if you include Ponta who was riding on Girag's back set off behind him.

* * *

******Here's the first chapter. I'm sorry if Iris if OOC I haven't really seen her true personality yet. Also yes I'm using the English names because honestly I don't see the point in using their Japanese names. Also can you guess which two numbers will appear first? Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Meanwhile with the Barian's)

"Man why can't Mizar be the one in front after all, ladies first right ?" Vector said as Mizar tried to push him onto the road.

"So you're saying that the numbers escaped?" Yuma asked.

"That is correct and I sense two are near Heartland Tower."Astral said. He had returned to Yuma hoping that he could help him gather the missing numbers.

"All of the remaining numbers are yours to use until we regain the missing numbers." Astral said.

"Well. What are we waiting for? Let's get to Heartland Tower." Yuma said he ran off to Heartland Tower as Astral floated after him.

"Because you're the most untrustworthy of us." Ponta said.

"Shut up and how do people not see a strange vermin attached to Girag anyway?" Vector asked.

"I'm not a vermin. Sure maybe other raccoons are but not me ." Ponta said.

"Sure and Mizar's a guy." Vector said as Mizar smacked him.

"I am one!" He shouted.

"Really cause your looks say otherwise." Vector said.

"Why you." Mizar growled.

"Hey. There's a reason why you two are at opposite ends of the group. Nash said coming between the two.

"Besides if your don't want to be viewed as a girl, why don't you just cut your hair?" Alito asked.

"Because I don't want to!" Mizar shouted.

"Okay. One we're attracting weird looks and two you're scaring Iris." Dumon said as he pointed to Iris who was hiding behind Marin.

"Yeah now come on." Nash said as the they continued while Marin and Iris stayed back to look at the scenery and because Iris was still scared of the former mad prince and dragon tamer.

As they neared Heartland Tower, Dumon heard two voices in an alley talking, for some reason he felt a little suspicious so he snuck out of the group and quietly began to listen in.

"Are you sure we can pull it off ?" One person asked.

"Of course after all if we get the information in Heartland Tower we can override any security system and of course we have these." The other person said as he held up to glowing cards that Dumon instantly recognized as Numbers. The two then ran out the other end of the alley and toward the tower.

Dumon then ran back to comrade and told them about what he heard.

"Not good. If they have numbers we could be in trouble." Marin said.

"Yeah we got to warn Kite." Nash said as the seven ran off with Girag carrying Iris and Ponta.

(Heartland Tower)

Kite was off finishing the last of his work while Hart sat waiting for him. His father along with Vetrix and Kazuma had left on another expedition while Quinton had gone home for the day.

"Come on Kite. Are you done yet?" Hart asked.

"Almost." came Kite's response.

"Master Kite. There are two suspicious figures in the tower's basement" Orbital 7 said as he wheeled in. After the Numeron code revived the two, Kite decided to fix his stuttering problem since it annoyed him to no end. Right now, with his family resting at Yuma's house, Orbital decided to continue serving Kite.

"Really well let's go see." Kite said as he along with Orbital and Hart walked down to the basement to find two figured sneaking in the area where the Sphere Field Cannon used to be.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Kite demanded.

"Well well if it isn't Kite." One of the figures said .

"The same person who stole our souls." The other said.

"Who are you anyways?" Kite asked.

"Don't you remember? We're the Shadow Duo." One of the guys said.

"Wait I remember you two. You used to have numbers right. Kite asked.

"Yeah and you had to go steal them and our souls so now we're going to beat you and steal your soul and the information in this tower. Shadow 1 said.

"Bring it on." Kite said, " I'll take you both on.

"Oh really, Two against one." Shadow 2 said.

"Actually it will be two against two." Mizar shouted as he ran over to Kite, I'll duel alongside him

"Really? Well so be it then." Shadow 2 said.

When did you get here anyways?'" Kite asked.

"We all heard about the two of them having a number so we decided to come see." Mizar said as he pointed over to where the other barians had arrived.

"Wait so you all came?" Kite asked.

"Correct but seeing as they have a number we need to up the stakes." Mizar said.

"Really what do you have in mind. Shadow 1 said

"If we win, you hand over your numbers and leave, but if you win you get the information and our numbers." Mizar said.

"But Mizar." Kite said.

"Oh really but I bet you don't even have numbers do you?" Shadow 2 said as Mizar growled as he realized they did'nt.

"Kite!" Yuma shouted as he ran out towards Kite and Mizar."

"Yuma?" Kite said.

"I figured you would need this if you took on the numbers. You too Mizar." Yuma said as he gave them each a number.

"Thank you Yuma." Kite said as he turned over to Shadow Duo, "Now we have numbers." Kite said as he held up Number 62.

"Indeed." Mizar said as he held out the newly purified Number 107.

Okay then bring it own." Shadow 1 said as he and his partner activated their duel disks and duel gazers.

"Go Photon Transformation!" Kite shouted as he underwent his transformation as his duel disk and duel tattoo appeared while Mizar's duel disk also appeared while his eye turned red.

"Let's Duel!" the four shouted.

(Kite-4000)

(Mizar-4000)

(Shadow 1-4000)

(Shadow 2-4000)

"I'm up first." Kite said.

(Kite's turn)

"I summon Photon Thrasher."

* * *

Photon Thrasher (Monster)

Attribute: Light Types: Warrior/Effect Level: 4 **ATK**/DEF: 2100/0

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control other monsters, this card cannot attack.

* * *

"Next I summon Photon Crusher." Kite said.

* * *

Photon Crusher (Monster)

Attribute: Light Types: Warrior/Effect Level: 4 **ATK**/DEF: 2000/0

If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

"I tribute my two monster." Kite said as the two monster disappeared a red star appeared in his hand, "Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path... Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

* * *

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Monster)

Attribute: Light Types: Dragon/Effect Level: 8 **ATK**/DEF: 3000/2500

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card and that monster. The monsters banished by this effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, send all Xyz Materials from that monster to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material you send to the Graveyard by this effect.

* * *

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn.

"All right now my turn."

(Shadow 1's turn)

"First I play the spell Quick Overlay (not a real card)

* * *

Quick Overlay (Spell)

Summon one Xyz monster from your Extra deck. It cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. This card then becomes an Overlay Unit for the Number.

* * *

"With this I think it's time to unveil my number. Come forth Number 13: Embodiment of Crime

* * *

Number 13: Embodiment of Crime (Number)

Attribute: Dark Types: Fiend/Xyz/Effect Rank: 1 **ATK**/DEF 500/500

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment", this card gains these effects.

● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material.

● Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card.

* * *

"I end my turn with a face down."

"My turn then."

(Mizar's turn)

"Since you have an Xyz monster, I can summon Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon and double it's level.

(Radius Level 4 to 8)

* * *

Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon (Monster)

Attribute: Light Types: Dragon/Effect Level: 4 **ATK/**DEF: 1400/1200

If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you do, its Level is doubled.

* * *

"Next I summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon

* * *

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon (Monster)

Attribute: Light Types: Dragon/Effect Level: 8 **ATK**/DEF: 800/800

If you control a Level 8 monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing

* * *

"I overlay level 8 Radius and Parsec. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz Summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for Barian! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

* * *

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (Number)

Attribute: Light Types: Dragon/Effect Rank: 8 **ATK**/DEF: 3000/2500

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up monsters currently on the field, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, for each card effect that resolved during the Battle Phase this turn while this card was face-up on the field, except this card's effect, this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. This card can attack again in a row the turn you use this effect.

* * *

"I end my turn with a face down."

"My turn then."

(Shadow 2's turn)

"I play the Spell Quick Overlay in order to bring out this. Appear Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment.

* * *

Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment. (Number)

Attribute: Dark Types: Fiend/Xyz/Effect Rank: 1 **ATK**/DEF 500/500

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, also all monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this card this turn, if able. While you control "Number 13: Embodiment of Crime", this card gains these effects.

● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects while it has Xyz Material.

● Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks on this card.

* * *

"I end my turn with a face down."

"So now we all have our best monsters out." Shadow 2 said.

"Correct and our Galaxy eyes will crush your Embodiments." Mizar said.

(To be continued)


End file.
